


Stardew AU

by FlygonAltaria



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, StardewValley AU, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygonAltaria/pseuds/FlygonAltaria
Summary: Doing a hardenshipping Stardew Valley AU





	1. Chapter 1

Maxie woke to the sound of birds chirping outside and sunlight filtering through the boards of the walls of the run down house that he was currently sleeping in. To anyone else, it would have been a great way to get up. Peaceful, warm, beautiful….

Not for Maxie, though. He groaned and rolled over in the small bed, and, feeling a spring dig into his side, decided that it was time to get up.

Maxie had just moved into this old house in Stardew Valley yesterday, but he already hated it. Despite being spring, this region was colder than Hoenn winters. The Valley was in the middle of nowhere, with a grand total of “a handful” of people living there. The old, rickety bus that had brought Maxie here had broken down right after getting here, so there was no way back, either. Not that Maxie could go back.

He thought back to his last few moments in Hoenn, with his admins and a few higher ups from his team. They had all decided that, after the events with Groudon, it was better to split up and go into hiding before they were hunted down by the police.

They had all agreed not to tell each other where they were going, in case one of them got caught. Then, they had agreed to meet up again in three years. Three years where Maxie was stuck in the middle of nowhere, and couldn’t even contact any of the few friends that he had. Three years in a region where in the winter it snowed. Three years doing manual labour instead of studying or running a business.

With a sigh, Maxie forced himself out of bed. The floor was cold. Maxie quickly made his way to his suitcase and got dressed. Instead of his whole outfit, Maxie settled for an old pair of black pants and a red turtleneck.

There was a pack of seeds on the table; a gift from the mayor. Maxie had only met the mayor and some carpenter lady, Robin, but they both seemed excited to have a new person moving in.

Maxie grabbed a granola bar from his bag and stepped outside with the seeds. He ate while he looked out over the farm. It was a complete mess. Weeds were growing everywhere, trees and rocks were scattered all over the place, and there was garbage scattered in the river. It was going to take ages to clean this up.

Maxie should have expected that, though. His grandfather died when he was little, and no one had bothered to take over the farm. Maxie was strongly regretting that, now.

Well, first thing’s first. Weed a patch, hoe the ground, and plant the seeds. Then he could focus on the rest of the farm.

A few hours later, the sun was high in the sky as Maxie sat on the broken down steps of his new house, looking over his work. It wasn’t elegant, but the small patch had been seeded and watered. Maxie was exhausted, and seeing the rest of the farm in ruin was really disheartening. He was half tempted to just hand himself in. Prison couldn’t be worse than this.

No. He wouldn’t allow himself to think like that. He was Maxie, he would survive no matter what life threw at him.

Maxie picked himself up and, after quickly washing himself up, headed to town. It was a nice enough walk, he supposed. Listening to the birds chirp and fly overhead was calming.

When he reached the small square that these people considered a town, Maxie looked around for the store. The mayor had said that it was beside the hospital, and would sell him all he needed.

It wasn’t that hard to find, and when Maxie walked in he was greeted by an enthusiastic shopkeeper. He spent a good amount of the money he had on seeds, being mindful about how much he kept for food.

What he had wasn’t much, and he walked out with only a few packets of different seeds. They would have to do.

The sun was setting when Maxie finished watering the last of the seeds, and he was so exhausted that he was considering just lying down in the dirt and passing out. It would probably be better than the bed, anyways.

But, as luck would have it, Maxie heard someone trapping through the mess of a farm towards him. Through the bushes and trees, the carpenter that had greeted him yesterday emerged.

“Hey! It’s me, Robin. From yesterday,” she said, walking towards Maxie and very obviously looking over his garden work.

“Yes, I remember you,” Maxie tried to say in his least tired/annoyed voice. What kind of town was this where someone would just come traipsing onto your territory? “What could I do for you?”

“For me? Nothing,” Robin said, nodding at his garden. “You got an awful lot of work done in one day. I’m surprised, you don’t really look like the ‘hard labour’ type. No offense.”

Despite her ‘no offense’ comment, Maxie WAS offended. He had done TONS of manual labour for team Magma. Climbing into volcanoes, climbing mountains… lots of climbing and cave exploration, now that he thought of it.

“Thank you,” Maxie settled for. Best not to burn any bridges yet. Especially since there were so few people in this “town” to begin with. It would not be good to alienate himself on his first day.

“Anyways,” Robin continued, “I came over to invite you for dinner. We figured that you would probably not have anything unless you went to the pub, since you don’t have a fridge or anything.”

Now that Maxie thought about it, he DIDN’T have a fridge. How did his grandfather survive? Did he eat at the pub every night?

“That’s… very kind of you. Thanks,” Maxie said, devising that he was in fact hungry, and didn’t want to go to an overcrowded pub for dinner where he was sure loads of people would want to talk to “the new guy”.

“Awesome! We live just north-east of you, but if you head up the north path then head east it’s faster, since you can avoid the whole town. Let’s go!”


	2. Chapter 2

Maxie woke the next day when the sun was already high in the sky. His muscles hurt, and his eyes still felt heavy, but he knew he had to get up. His plants needed watering, after all.

He hobbled out of bed, trying his best not to hurt his sore muscles, but failing miserably. Well, he thought, at least once he gets going they’ll stop hurting. But tomorrow would probably be worse. How long until they adjusted to his new lifestyle?

Maxie grabbed another granola bar from his bag and had his breakfast. When he was done, he forced himself outside and down the steps to the river with the watering can. He ended up doing several trips, since it was such a small can.

When he was done, he looked out over the rest of his farm. The day was half over and he hadn’t done anything yet.

It was then that he noticed he had mail. Which was weird, considering until yesterday he had only known two people, and the people he met last night wouldn’t send him a letter when they just saw him, would they?

Maxie curiously opened the mailbox and pulled out the letter. It wasn’t even in an envelope, just a folded up piece of paper with no address on it. On the inside, it read :

“Hello there,  
Just got back from a fishing trip. You should come down to the beach some time.  
I’ve got something for ya.  
\- Archie”

Weird. That was really weird. Kinda creepy, actually. Who sent a message like that to someone you don’t know?

Maxie was tempted to just throw the letter away, but his curiosity got the better of him. He kinda wanted to see what this Archie guy had for him. And to be honest, he wanted an excuse to avoid lawn work. 

So, with that decided, Maxie headed to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics that I update when I'm in the mood, so sadly there will be no regular updates. But let me know if you're interested in reading more, might give me some motivation


End file.
